


An Antichrist. How nice!

by firecat



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Adult Trixie Espinoza, Birthday Presents, Confused Chloe Decker, Gen, POV Chloe Decker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat
Summary: Trixie gives Lucifer an unusual birthday present.
Relationships: Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Unofficial FFA Unanon Collection





	An Antichrist. How nice!

**Author's Note:**

> Post-canon as of the end of season 5A. Trixie is attending university.

“You gave me an Antichrist! How…nice!” 

—Lucifer said, a slight strain in his voice.

Chloe felt a thrill of pride on behalf of her daughter, the budding artist, as Lucifer removed a clay figurine from the birthday–themed wrapping paper. 

The figurine was about 15 inches tall. He was standing, his wings half-folded and rising behind his back, giving him a sleek, streamlined appearance. His face was turned away, hidden against one wing. He appeared naked, but the tip of one wing was covering his crotch, making him suitable for display in a family setting.

“For the Devil who has everything,” said Trixie, her eyes sparkling with pleasure.

“Yes, I certainly do now!” said Lucifer. His eyebrows expressed pleasure, but also uncertainty. Even…worry?

“I made him in my art class at UCLA,” Trixie told Lucifer. “Maze helped. She explained about how I mustn’t try to depict his face. But I did all the sculpting and glazing myself.”

“You are developing into a very creative artist,” said Lucifer. “Of course, I always knew you would.”

Chloe gazed at the figurine. “Wait a minute,” she said. “Why did you say this is an ‘Antichrist’, Lucifer? It looks like an ordinary angel.”

Both Trixie and Lucifer fixed her with puzzled stares. 

“It’s an Antichrist, Chloe. Isn’t that obvious?” Lucifer said.

“Oh. Of course,” said Chloe, deciding to drop it. 

Why did it keep happening? Trixie and Lucifer (and Maze) now shared yet another understanding that she was shut out from. She wondered if she’d ever feel comfortable in his—their—world. 

**Author's Note:**

> For the figurine, imagine Michaelangelo’s David with wings.
> 
> I heard the title phrase in a dream. It caused me to wake up giggling.


End file.
